


Diamond Writing Prompts

by 0o_Demigod



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of these are AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, May up the rating idk yet, Multi, Mystery, writing prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_Demigod/pseuds/0o_Demigod
Summary: So, these are my writing prompts from tumblr. Some follow canon, some are alternate universes, and then some are completely out there so I hope no one's too disappointed. I do a lot of mystery, supernatural, and fantasy prompts. Probably gonna have a lot of medieval stuff too, so hope you all enjoy that. These are all based around the Diamonds from Steven Universe, which I do not own in any way shape or form.





	1. Diamond Medieval AU Part 1

“Pink!”  
The voice cracked at her consciousness with all the viciousness of a barbed whip- forcing her attention back to her golden companion.   
Yellow’s features seemed to turn to gold in the firelight, and Pink was reminded of how attractive the older warrior was. The jewel on her chest glimmered with the beauty of a thousand stars, and her eyes glowed warmly in the moonlight.  
Yet, her attention was constantly shifting around their makeshift campsite- eyes searching throughout the darkness for sign of any threat.   
Pink occasionally looked around as well, but her attention was better kept watching the flames reflect against the bronze armor the taller gem had laid off to the side.   
“Pink for carbon’s sake!” Yellow snapped her fingers impatiently, “Listen to me!”  
“Sorry, sorry,” Pink coughed embarrassedly and looked sheepishly at her. “I was a little distracted.”  
“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Yellow mumbled sarcastically, before cocking her head to the side and looking exhaustively. “Did you even hear a word I said?”  
“Uhh, maybe?”  
“Oh my,” Yellowed pinched the bridge of her nose- trailing off into a series of curses that would have even the toughest gem flinching. “I said we should make it to the Riverlands by midday, once we pass the Hope River we’ll be in Blue’s domain.”  
She wagged her finger at the young diamond, “And you can finally finish your training without running off into the wilderness.”  
“I don’t need more training,” Pink complained. “I need to spread my wings and fly,” She gestured around her. “I’ve already learned enough! You said it yourself! I’ve already mastered the main aspects of our power, why am I still being put through school like a child.”  
“Just because you can swing a sword doesn’t mean you should,” Yellow groaned and swept a hand across her face. “We’ve talked about this already. You’re a Diamond. Others, gem and human alike, are going to look to you for protection- for wisdom, courage, and all sorts of things!”  
The fire had roared to life in the presence of Yellow’s evolving rant, “We’re not given the luxury of a simple life like others. Our entire existence revolves around being a shining beacon of perfection to those around us!”   
“I get it, I get it!” Pink crossed her arms, flexing her fingers as she stared sullenly down at the ground. “I hear it enough from Blue as it is. I don’t need you dictating my life too.”  
“Whatever,” Yellow huffed, turning her head away. The fire dimmed once more, but Pink could tell Yellow’s emotions were still chaotic. All the drama surrounding Pink seemed to bring down everyone around her, and guilt was something Pink Diamond just did not do.   
She shifted nervously where she was sitting, rocking back and forth like a cradle in the wind.   
“I’m sorry.” Pink chewed on her lip. “I don’t mean to disrespect everything you two have done for me. I owe Blue and you the world- I know you only want to protect me.”  
Yellow was silent for a long time, stubbornly staring at the northern mountains. Just as Pink swore she would die from awkward silence, her golden protector spoke once more, “There’s no room in this world for failure.” She looked down at the yellow gem on her chest, the blue center pulsing with the energy of her soul’s chosen match, “Blue and I… We learned that the hard way. The last war nearly tore our world apart.” Her hand clenched into the dirt, “Maybe if we had been stronger, we could have stopped it. We could have prevented the rift that formed between us and… her.”  
Pink was suddenly at full attention. Blue and Yellow rarely spoke of the fourth diamond- the strongest of them, and some even said the oldest, “Did you guys love her?”  
“Of course we did,” Yellow rubbed her gemstone. “Maybe not as much as Blue and I love each other, but we did everything we could to impress her- to make her see we were worth something.”  
Yellow laughed dryly, a forced and somewhat pained sound, “Maybe it was more worship than love. An unhealthy dynamic I’m sure, but after she disappeared following the war- when she traveled back to the Northern Mountains, back to her domain, when no one heard from her again- everything shifted. It just wasn’t the same.”  
Yellow turned to Pink with a watery smile, “And then you found us. Naive, innocent little you- just wandering on out of the western lands, and suddenly there was hope again.”  
Pink scooted over to her yellow companion and pressed a kiss against her cheek, “I’ll make you proud. Both of you. Especially Blue! I’ll show her how well I’ve gotten at spell dancing. She’ll be so happy!”  
Yellow chuckled and pulled her closer, tucking her chin over the pink head and fluffy hair, “I know you’ll make us proud. Especially Blue, she’ll be ecstatic with how much you’ve learned.”   
Pink happily cuddled up to her, joining the larger Diamond in gazing thoughtfully at the Northern Mountains.   
Watching the stars dance across the skyline brought a appreciating smile to her lips, “Hey Yellow?”  
“What?”  
“Do you think she’d like me?” Pink gestured towards the mountains, “You know, if I ever met her?”  
The other diamond didn’t even have to think about it, “No, she wouldn’t like you.”  
Pink blinked, the buzz of disappointment weighing down her chest, “O...oh.”  
Yellow smiled down at her, “She’d love you.”  
All around them the forest bloomed with life.


	2. Diamond Medieval AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the previous chapter. Don't own Steven Universe.

Pink dreamt of white eyes that night.  
Everywhere she looked something reminded her of the mysterious entity that had vexed Blue and Yellow so completely.   
She had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, and she drank in every detail she ever heard.   
Anything regarding the elusive White Diamond she devoured like a feral hog, half-starved with madness.   
So it was no surprise to her when she dreamed of white nearly the entire night.  
She had an unbreakable habit of waking with the rising sun. No matter how late she stayed up the previous night, as soon as daylight swept across the sky as did rise her conscious from slumber.   
Immediately she noticed something was wrong.   
Yellow had climbed several dozen feet up a nearby tree- her face was scrunched up into an unreadable expression, staring down the path they had came- as if she could see miles back.   
“What’s happened?”   
Yellow took one look down at her before launching out of the tree, falling into a kneel at her feet. She righted herself, but not once did she take her eyes off the path, “We need to move. There’s a fire several miles away. It’s not of natural cause.”  
Pink’s eyes widened with alarm, “Raiders?”  
The golden knight shook her head, simultaneously turning and shoving all of Pinks’ stuff into her pack. The younger diamond noticed Yellow had already packed her own items into her bag, and her armour was perfectly in place.  
Yellow Diamond looked ready for war.   
“We have to move.”   
Within two hours they had traveled more than they had in the last two days. In the far distance breaking through the treeline, Pink could see the glimmering blue of the Hope River, but with the roaring fire behind them threatening their every step the river still seemed too far.  
Pink looked back at the flames in horror. They were less than a hundred yards behind them now, and Yellow had confirmed something demonic must be influencing them for the fireline to move so quickly.   
“Filthy beasts,” Yellow snarled as she looked back at the fire once more- she had a firm grip on Pink’s wrist as they ran at inhuman speeds through the forest. “I’ll send them all back to the shattered abyss!”  
Distantly Pink could see what she was talking about. Throughout the fire, inky black figures pranced through the flames, “How come they aren’t getting closer?!”  
“They can’t leave the flames,” Yellow pulled her along, practically sprinting as the river came ever closer. “The flames can’t reach the east bank! Once we’re across the bridge the barrier will protect us!”  
Pink suddenly was distinctly aware of a whistling sound flying across the sky.  
Yellow tensed and lunged to the side, dragging Pink along with her as a fireball blasted their previous location to ash. They landed in a huff off to the side, her golden protector shielding her from the intense heat radiating from the small impact crater.   
“RUN!” Yellow screamed as the fireball unfolded into a large humanoid-looking monster. It was completely covered in ash and charcoal, and Pink nearly lost all hope as it turned and growled menacingly at the two Diamonds.   
Sparks erupted from a bronze knife as it cut through the air. The beast howled with pain and rage as it carved through its body, reducing it to a pile of crumbling ash. Yellow’s eyes were wild as she retracted her arm, and Pink dimly realized she’d grabbed her wrist once more and began to run, “NEXT TIME I SAY RUN, YOU RUN!”  
“I’m… I’m sorry,” Pink kept looking back at the crater. She’d never seen one of those creatures before, but from how her brave knight had reacted- she knew that whatever it was, it couldn’t be good.   
The bridge was now within reach, situated over a 30 foot gorge the river flowed through. A sigh of relief audibly left Yellow’s lungs as they took a step onto the familiar stone.  
Only it was a step too soon.  
The only warning Pink had was the telltale whistling before another fireball, much larger than the last one crashed directly in front of them.   
Pink screamed as the section she was standing on caved in, and suddenly she was falling.  
The iron grip on her wrist stopped her, and she looked up into Yellows’ pained eyes as she held her from falling, “Grab the ledge!”   
Pink reached before a blast of heat hit her face, and she screamed in alarm as a shadow dove directly at her fellow diamond, “BEHIND YOU!”  
Yellow turned and used her free arm to block the incoming blow as the creature descended towards her.   
The resounding impact shook what reminded of their side of the bridge, and Yellow began to slide as the stone she was laying on began to give way. A loose rock the size of a young child broke free and rolled over the older diamonds’ arm and into the gorge below. The hand holding Pink gave out as sickening snap sounded from Yellow Diamonds’ arm.   
And Pink fell with the image of one of her guardians’ arms trapped inside the jaw of some horrendous nightmare, while the other dangled uselessly as golden blood dripped down her dented armour.   
“YELLOW NO!”   
The cold hit her like a wave, and the current grasped at her body like a possessive lover. She fought and fought to break the surface, only to immediately be pulled under once more.   
Harder and harder she fought, but the river grappled and fought back. Relentless and cruel.  
Pinks’ lungs burned for oxygen, but the surface seemed miles above her.   
Her feet hit something solid, and with all her might she pushed upwards.  
She broke the surface with a gasp. The river had widened, and the bridge distantly collapsed completely into the river hundreds of meters upriver.   
She looked desperately for a head of blonde hair, but to no avail.   
The river rushed along dangerously, and Pink had only a moment before the current overcame her once more.   
Despair flooded her mind in a raging torrent, while guilt ate at her conscious in nagging bites.   
Something sharp smacked at the back of her head as she was pulled along the river’s path, and red flooded the water around her in a hazy cloud. The sun beared down through the water like a judge’s contempt, and Pink had only a single thought before darkness claimed her mind.   
“Please,” She prayed to every deity she could think of. “Let Yellow be ok.”


	3. Diamond Medieval AU Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the soul-mate portion of the prompt really comes in. Don't own Steven Universe.

Air flooded into her lungs as Pink Diamond broke the surface of the suspiciously calm river. Her head ached something fierce, but when she reached up to check the back of her head relief filled her mind as she felt the nearly healed gash.   
Blue had taught her that no injury would stay for long, as their gems protected and sustained their mortal bodies when under severe stress.   
With a gasp she kicked sideways, and quickly reached the nearest shoreline.   
The sand and rocks were all ivory colored, and looking around Pink suddenly felt a cold wave of fear wash over her. She easily recognized this place from all the maps and paintings Blue and Yellow had shown her.   
She was deep within the Cubic Zirconia Pass- which meant she was in the Northern Mountains.   
Which also means, she looked around uneasily, she was in the territory of the famed White Diamond.   
This is one region the others had never taught her much about, besides studying the occasional map and scripts.   
Pink ran her hand over the now fading scar along the back of her head. She must have been hit hard to be knocked out long enough for the river to bring her so far north. The riverlands were nearly two hundred miles upriver from here, and that was assuming it hadn’t split or merged with another.   
Idly her hand moved to check on the diamond situated on her stomach. There wasn’t a scratch on it, but she found comfort in the familiar texture of her precious gemstone.   
Multiple scratches and bruises littered her bare arms, and a particularly large gash down her right shin was currently undergoing the healing process. Her gem must had been focusing the majority of its’ power on the cut on her head, deciding the others weren’t much of a threat to her health.   
Most of the light metal armour she wore was missing, leaving only her leather under-armour.   
Her shoes and gloves were gone, and the frosty air picked at her helpless toes fingers. Pink wasn’t too worried about them, as Yellow had once told her…  
“Yellow,” Pink blinked as the memories of the fight on the bridge rushed back into her consciousness, and suddenly she remembered how helpless she felt watching that thing nearly maul one of her beloved protectors, her friend, her lover.  
Rage filled her like magma, waiting to erupt in a explosion of anger.   
‘No,’ Pink closed her eyes. ‘Yellow’s survived a war.’ She thought, ‘A lowly attack by... whatever that thing was, would never kill her.’  
“She’s alive,” Pink said to herself. “I know she is.”  
With that thought, the young diamond took a deep breath, before taking her first step back upstream- back to the riverlands she knew so well.  
Back to Yellow and Blue.  
~~~~  
It took about one mile for Pink to realize she had no idea what she was doing.  
Which became embarrassingly clear when she unintentionally plucked a few berries from a nearby bush.   
Berries which were notorious for their toxicity.   
Of course her gem would never allow her body to succumb to toxins, but repairing the damage took time.  
Time which Pink spent wobbling around and talking to thin air.  
“Oh excuse me!” Pink patted the rock she had accidently walked into, “I didn’t see you there good sir!”  
The rock said nothing as the giggling Diamond continued on her way, following the river as she worked her way slowly upriver.   
Although if it could, it would be giving the good-as-drunk Pink a very disapproving look right about now.   
The familiar clip-clop of approaching horses dragged her attention to the treeline, and Pink barely had managed to throw her intoxicated body behind a bush before a small traveling group of soldiers broke through the trees.   
From the distance they looked somewhat like Quartz, but she couldn’t be sure. And with her mind currently so inhibited, she definitely couldn’t trust her own eyes.   
Pink watched them as carefully as she could, although if she was any closer her position would surely be given away by her flimsy attempts at being stealthy.   
Horror ran through her veins when a noise sounded behind her, and she dragged herself deeper into the bush as a horse broke through the treeline only a few meters behind her.  
A elegant knight in shining white and silver armour rode atop the ivory colored horse. The rider was clearly female orientated, which only became clearer when two hands reached up and removed the helmet from the mysterious being.   
Pinks’ entire world seemed to slow.  
The seemingly oblivious knight dismounted her stead, and released the reins. The horse casually meandered to the waterline and began to drink from the river, as its rider removed her gloves.  
Pink nearly died and went to heaven. The lady had to be the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Although she was facing away from her, Pink could see the blazing white hair- the milky pale skin, smooth pout of her lips, and the lean figure hidden beneath the polished armour.   
Fueled by her drunk mind, she leaned forward to get a better look.   
However the snap of the branch she unknowingly kneeled on certainly had both her and the object of her intrigue freezing in alarm.   
Pink went stone still as the knight slowly turned to face her position, one hand clenched tightly around the hilt of a sword.   
Glowing white eyes meet frightened pink, and the universe exploded.   
Her gem whirled with power, and despite the intoxication poisoning her mind she knew exactly what had happened.   
“You’re…” Pink stood up on shaky legs. “My.... my soul-mate.”  
She took a step towards the woman, pink eyes roaming over the other’s body.   
The knight seemed to be frozen in place, her hand still attached to the hilt of her sword. However there was no ill-intent in her posture, and Pink stumbled closer to the statue-like figure.  
Something gleamed atop the pale forehead, and drunken eyes suddenly locked onto the offending item.   
Originally she had thought it to some form of accessory, as many warriors had them.   
But she now saw her original thought process to be wrong.   
Firmly attached to her soul-mates forehead proudly sat a clear, gleaming diamond.   
As Pink made contact with the other body, her hands gripped at the shoulder guards hard enough to put a dent in the metal, and she watched with transfixed eyes as a swirl of Pink clouded the middle of the sparkling diamond.   
Blinking, she looked down at the diamond attached to her abdomen, a warm feeling settling in her heart as she saw the similar cloud of white in her own.  
She smiled a drunken smile and took a step back, her mind turning hazy as her body struggled to adjust to the new sensations overtaking her.   
Darkness danced around the edge of her vision as she gazed at the shocked face of her newfound soul-mate.  
“Damn,” Pink chuckled as her legs buckled and began to give out. She fell backwards, arms wrapping around her before she hit the ground.  
Wide white eyes filled with sudden worry were the last thing she saw before her vision went black, “Wait till I tell Blue and Yellow.”


	4. Diamond Medieval AU Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talking takes place... Don't own Steven Universe.

The soft feeling of silk upon her skin was the first thing Pink recognized.  
Her head pounded with a raging headache, and the light pushing through her eyelids pushed her closer and closer to consciousness.   
Confused, with her eyes straining to adjust, bright diamond shaped pupils blinked to life.   
The ceiling above her was polished white stone, and when she turned her head to look around a faint pulse of panic rose in her heart.   
The memories of her last moments before falling unconscious were blurry and spotty, leaving even more questions floating around in her mind.   
Where was she? Who brought her here? Were they enemies? Allies?  
A sudden lump caught in her throat and fat tears gathered at the edges of her eyes.  
What had happened to Yellow? The memory of the bridge collapsing, of watching her lover practically get her arms torn apart and mutilated, the despair and horror flowing through her veins.  
A low whine pulled away from her throat. How she wished Blue and Yellow were here, how she wished she was surrounded with nothing but their love.   
She wished for what was familiar, and not the cold cruel world she had suddenly been thrust into.   
With tears blurring her vision, she crawled out of the lavish mattress she’d been left on. Her feet touched the stone ground, and Pink was pleasantly surprised to feel the warmth radiating from the smooth floor. A quick look around the room revealed a large fireplace, with a few embers glowing in the charcoal left behind. White curtains, heavy for keeping warmth in and cold out, covered the few windows.   
Hesitantly she pushed a curtain to the side, to look down into a beautiful courtyard adorned with white roses and crystalline statues of various objects. A blue fountain was positioned in the center, and a surprised gasp wretched itself from her lips when she saw two very familiar looking statues decorating the top of it.   
A beautiful depiction of Blue Diamond holding a shell spurting water to the sky was accompanied by a Yellow Diamond kneeling at her feet- her sword presented to the other statue as tribute of some kind.   
Pink was mesmerized by the display, the craftsmanship was so lifelike.   
Hesitantly she pulled away from the view, returning to her previous mission of mapping out the room she was residing in.   
A large ivory white desk was situated a meter or two away from the bed.   
Pink ran her hand over the surface. A quill and fresh ink was positioned atop the desk, and Pink realized that someone must have been using it minutes before she had awoken.   
Looking around, she spotted a door to the far side of the room- opposite the window overlooking the courtyard.   
Carefully she approached. The door was large but simple, and Pink pursed her lips before reaching her hand for the handle.   
The door creaked and began to push open before she even touched it, and the young diamond dove to the side before whoever it was caught sight of her.  
A white figure walked into the room, and Pink reacted before she had time to process what she was doing.   
With a surprised yelp, the tall mysterious stranger barely had time to think before the papers she was holding were suddenly flying through the air and the carrier was suddenly flipped backwards.   
Pink jumped on top of the stranger, pinning her hands above her head in a trick Yellow had once taught her.   
Surprised white eyes stared up at her, and Pink swore she felt her heart miss a beat as her eyes caught the clear diamond with a cloud of pink directly in the middle.   
Memories came rushing back to her.   
A thick stream of embarrassment flooded through her entire being, and Pink hastily released the other diamond’s arms and climbed off her.   
She took a few steps backwards, her legs giving out as her back came into contact with the wall.   
With an undignified slump, she slide to the floor- watching with wide guilty eyes as her newly-found soul mate pushed herself up, staying sitting on the floor but no longer laid flat on her back.   
She made no attempt to collect the numerous papers scattered around the area, just stared intently at Pink.  
Said diamond wringed her fingers nervously, “Umm, sorry about that. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
The stranger smiled disarmingly at her, and Pink was suddenly aware of the supreme beauty this angelic being possessed, “It’s quite alright. I suppose I should have factored in your survival instincts before hand. This is unknown territory for you, is it not?”  
“Yes,” Pink nodded. “I currently reside in the Riverlands, in the capital city.”  
A flash of some unidentifiable emotion flashed across her mysterious soul mate’s eyes, “I see.”  
Pink rubbed her head as a new headache started making it’s presence known, “What happened exactly? And umm, what’s your name?” Pink had a pretty good idea of who this was, but the logical part of her had to confirm it.   
“You ate arsan berries, which are deadly to non-gems. It would have left you in a coma for several weeks had we not found you. It takes gems quite a while to flush such toxins from our bodies,” the pale goddess pushed off the ground, stepping in front of Pink and holding out her hand, “And my name is White Diamond.”  
Pink stared unbelievingly up at the newly named entity, before reaching up and firmly grabbing the offered hand.   
White easily pulled Pink to her feet, however the young diamond did not move back.   
Instead she reached up and ran her hand over the smooth gem atop her soul-mate’s forehead, “I didn’t think I’d ever meet you.”  
“Yet here we are,” White pressed her gem into her palm, evidently enjoying the attention. “May I ask your name?”  
Pink blinked in surprise, she hadn’t presented her name yet, that was right.   
A shy smile broke across her face, and she ran her hand along the pale jawline in front of her, “Pink. Pink Diamond.”  
Their gems hummed with energy.


	5. Pink Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steven resurrects Pink Diamond, and presents her gem to a disbelieving White Diamond.

The bubble held in the hybrids’ hands was large, adjusting to accommodate the size of the gem inside.  
For a moment, White forgot what it was like to be sane- there was no way, it simply wasn’t plausible. Yellow and her had poured over countless reports, conducted hundreds, if not thousands of experiments.  
But nothing had ever produced results.  
That’s why the Great White Diamond was almost 100% percent sure the gem in young Steven Universe’s hands had to be a fake.  
“I did not come here for more torment Quartz,” White spat. She crossed her arms, “You better have a good excuse for requesting my presence.”  
Steven was undeterred by White’s sour attitude, and the Diamond had long come to accept that the hybrid simply no longer feared her, “Well, it took me a while. The first time she reformed the healed cracks were still very fragile, so I had to heal her almost all the time. But Peridot said her composition is practically back to normal.” He smiled down at the bubbled gem, “And she really wants to see you again.”  
Whites’ mind went blank, a traitorous flicker of hope burned inside her, “It’s not possible. I- I tried. If this is another one of your idiotic little pranks, I swear on Homeworld I’ll…”  
Steven cut her off by popping the bubble, and the pink diamond-shaped gem rose off the ground.  
The first sign was the glow of the gem, the pink hue was so tantalizingly familiar- White could practically taste her lips pressed against hers’ once more.  
Then, the body settled on a form, and the mightiest matriarch of Homeworld fell to her knees before the ghost in front of her.  
“It’s not possible,” She whispered. “I tried everything I could.”  
A pair of arms wrapped around her, as the being leveled herself with the other diamond, “I’m here. It’s me.”  
A pair of gleaming pink eyes stared into the wide white shell-shocked eyes of their partner, and suddenly the universe imploded.  
White gripped at her back, pulling her resurrected lover close. Her eyes overflowed with tears, spilling down her cheeks and onto the shoulder of her partner, “You’re alive. By the stars, you’re actually here.”  
Pink chuckled and pressed a kiss gently onto White’s gem, “As if you could get rid of me.”


	6. White and Yellow Angst (Polydiamond Soul-Mates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polydiamond Angst, in which Blue and Pink were shattered. Leaving White and Yellow the only two Diamonds left.

Yellow stood stiffly, her back ramrod straight as the proud Diamond gazed out into the stars.   
The door behind her swished open, and a familiar pulsing in her gem alerted her to the presence of her soulmate.  
A knot formed in her stomach- her only remaining soulmate.   
White had forgone the normal ensemble she usually wore, trading it for a simple black long-sleeved dress Blue had once gifted her.   
Now there would be no more gifts.  
The weight of the belt Pink had gifted her seemed to pull directly on her heart, and Yellow turned to face the supreme ruler of their empire.  
White’s face was far to pale, and that's saying something. Her cheeks were sunken in, and she had hidden her hair, tangled and wild, in an elaborate head-dress.   
Yellow doubted she looked any better. Despite all their wealth, all their power- even the strongest were helpless against loss.  
“The memorial is about to begin,” White murmured. Her eyes were too hollow. Yellow could remember a time when they would glow with happiness, watching as their beloveds danced away, or dragged Yellow herself into a shameless cuddle pile.   
Those times were gone now.   
“Then we shouldn’t keep them waiting,” She presented her arm, the feeling as Whites’ intertwined with hers served as a familiar comfort.   
Then they stepped onto the wrap pad, and flashed away.  
A moment of silence rang throughout the empire.


	7. Elf Nobility AU (Whink and Bellow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just super AU, but it was a cool prompt and I liked how it came out.

As the heir apparent, it was a given that White be given a seat at the same table as the newly-wed couple- per Elven politics. Of course, it helped that she was friends with the couple as well, as Yellow was the daughter of her mother’s favorite general, and Blue was the first-born of a high ranking noble family that held plenty of sway in the capital.   
To White, she felt perfectly comfortable sitting in such a position.   
Except for the fact that she was seated next Yellow’s sister Pink, who seemed to quite enjoy the reactions she could secretly pull from the future queen.   
“You know,” Yellow leaned forward, resting her chin on her interlocked fingers. “All the royal advisors say you have potential to be one of the greatest rulers our kingdom has had in centuries.”  
White blushed and took a sip of the wine in front of her, “They say that every time a new heir apparent is named. My mom, my grandmother- it was all the same praise over and over again.”  
“It is not praise given lightly,” Blue murmured, a smile gracing her lips. “You’re very popular. The common people think you’re a goddess sent down to help us.”  
White shook her head, “I thought a wedding was supposed to be about the happy couple, not me.”  
Yellow shrugged and shared a smirk with Blue, “We get bored easily.”  
“Not at night you don’t,” Pink muttered under her breath, and White coughed as she abruptly choked on the wine she was sipping.   
A deep blush covered every inch of her face as she noticed Pink send her a impish look from the corner of her eyes.  
Hastily she stood up, “If you would excuse me, I believe I need some air.”   
Everyone at the table nodded her head, and she bowed slightly to the newlyweds before making her getaway.   
There was a pleasant balcony down the hall from the banquet that she deemed appropriate.   
The railing felt smooth beneath her hands, and she took a minute to admire the intricately elven carvings that decorated it.   
A sudden chill raced down her spine as she heard the balcony doors close behind her, followed by the tell-tale click of the lock sliding into place.   
Slowly she turned to face the intruder, and was both horrified and excited to see Pink standing there.  
The elf’s arms were crossed as she looked the named heir up and down, a cocky smirk gracing her lips, “I knew you’d head for a balcony. You’re so predictable White.”  
“Then maybe next time I’ll lock the doors,” White snapped back.   
Pink shrugged as she approached, “You won’t.”  
Hands firmly gripped her waist, and White gasped as familiar lips smashed against her own.   
Like all the times before, she melted into the embrace. She was so used to always standing strong, always being the pillar holding others up- being able to surrender to someone else was a bittersweet feeling she endlessly craved.  
And Pink was the only one she trusted enough to do so.   
“I missed you,” White whispered, her hands holding the pink elf’s face.   
Pink smiled, gazing into those pale white eyes with such affection the heir felt her knees go weak, “I missed you more.”  
Then they fell into a comfortable silence, silently trading kisses and loving whispers.   
When they finally left the balcony, White swore quietly swore to herself when she noticed Yellow enter the hall.  
“Pink!” Yellow approached her sister, “Blue’s looking for you, she wants your help with some dance of some kind.”  
Pink lit up with excitement, “Sounds like fun!”   
She took off down the hall, and disappeared behind the banquet doors.  
Leaving White alone with Yellow.  
Yellow took one look at her, pursing her lips disapprovingly before sighing, “Usually I would lecture you. ‘Stay away from my sister, blah, blah, blah,’ and all that jazz.”  
She shrugged, “But who knows, it might be nice to be the sister-in-law to the future queen of elves.”  
White coughed violently, a wild blush spreading from her face to her shoulders.   
Yellow tapped her neck, “And you may want to take care of all of that before you rejoin the party.”  
With that said, she waltzed back down the hall and entered the banquet once more.   
Mystified and heavily embarrassed, White gently touched her neck before inspecting her fingers.  
Pink lipstick was smeared all over.  
The royal let out a sigh of defeat.  
“Damn.”


	8. Elf Nobility AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the previous prompt. Some history between White and Pink.

White stood straight beside her mother’s throne, watching as all the important figures approached her mother and pledged their allegiance to the elven queen.  
She never understood the purpose of renewing their oaths, one time would be enough, it’s not as if the punishment for breaking their word would be any more or less severe.   
Her attention returned to the people in front of her as her mother’s favorite general approached.  
She was tall and muscular with red hair. The general’s husband followed behind respectfully, his hair a brilliant golden color.   
But it was the two standing on the other side of the general that caught the young princesses’ attention.   
Yellow looked as arrogant and sure of herself as ever, and White nodded in her friend’s direction once before looking with interest at the slightly younger female beside her.   
She knew the pink haired elf was only about a year younger than Yellow and herself, however as she was the general’s youngest, she hardly ever left their estate.  
Then Pink eyes turned to meet her gaze, and White swore she was screwed.  
Suddenly everything about this new enigma captivated her- she was a mystery White couldn’t wait to solve.   
And judging from the smirk the Pink girl sent her, White guessed she wasn’t the only one.  
If there was one thing the elven princess knew, it was that life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	9. Whink One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White tries to avoid waking up Pink after staying up too late.

The bed creaked under her weight, and White tensed when she noticed Pink squirm uncomfortably in her sleep.   
The Diamond matriarch froze in place, waiting to see if her lover would wake, only moving once she was sure Pink was still blissfully unaware.   
With a quiet sigh White sank into her side of the bed, pulling the covers over her as protection against the cool breezes flowing in from the open windows.  
Pink loved the cold, while White damn near froze to death if she didn’t have all her assorted blankets.   
A bolt of surprise slammed her mind when she suddenly felt someone burrow into her covers, and she breathed a sigh of relief when pink eyes beamed at her from where their owner rested on White’s shoulder, “I thought you were still sleeping.”  
“And I thought you weren’t supposed to be working so late,” Pink chided, giving her bicep a playful squeeze. “Besides, how am I supposed to sleep without my favorite pillow?”  
White chuckled lowly, “I’m sure you would have managed.”  
Pink gently rubbed her beloved’s gem, “I’m not quite so sure of that.”  
“I’m here now,” White pressed a kiss to Pink’s forehead. “Get some sleep.”  
A yawn tugged out of the younger diamond’s mouth, “Only if you promise to sleep too.”  
“I promise.”  
Pink snuggled closer to White, resting her head on her chest, “Good.”  
With that said, slowly they wilted into unconsciousness- until the only sound to be heard was the faint whistle of the flowing wind.


	10. Dragon-Shifter AU (Whink and Bellow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fantasy/supernatural prompt that I grew super attached to.

Pink tore into her steak like a woman possessed, feasting on her dinner so happily that Blue was forced to disguise her laugh as a cough, “Haven’t you got any manners, Pink?”  
Said girl shrugged, “Not at all.”  
“You’re barbaric,” Blue chuckled and took another sip of her water, forcing another laugh down when her sister overdramatically took a large bite out of her steak once again.  
“You know you love me, sis.” Pink smiled as she chewed on her food.  
They didn’t often go into the city like this. Sure they disguised themselves as humans rather well, but there was always a strange dissociation that came with who they were.  
After all, dragon-shifters weren’t exactly normal to the rest of mankind.   
Blue was approaching her 700th birthday, while Pink was a mere 240 years old.   
They were both considered adults among their kind, but considering dragon-shifters mostly stopped aging as long as they continued to shift- there was still quite a large age-gap between the two sisters.  
“I want to go see a movie before we head back,” Pink pouted. “Please, Blue? It’s been years since we’ve seen one.”  
“Alright,” the elder sister nodded. “But you’re buying the popcorn then.”  
Pink clapped her hands together, “Fine, but I pick the movie!”  
“Deal,” Blue took another drink of her water. Looking around as Pink started to finish up the last of the large meal she had ordered.   
The bell at the front door rang as it was pushed open, and Blue blinked in surprise as the scent of two vampires flooded her nostrils, “Oh my.”  
Pink momentarily paused mid-chew, before going back to her previous business- although Blue knew her sister was now paying more attention to her surroundings.   
Blue watched as two women walked in.   
They looked mid-twenties to early-thirties, and one had beautiful golden blonde hair while the other had striking platinum hair.  
Currently, her attention was pulled to the blonde. She wore a yellow blouse with dark brown pants and a black belt. Her figure was lean and clearly athletic, which Blue could appreciate.   
However, it was when said blonde turned her way that Blue swore she fell in love.  
Glowing yellow eyes burned deep into her soul, imploding all thoughts into nothing but her. At that moment, Blue would destroy the world if she thought it would make the mysterious stranger happy.   
The dragon-shifter had only a second to realize what had happened. The newly formed feelings within her danced around her heart.   
When a slightly dazed smirk crossed the blonde’s face, Blue remembered that she was staring.  
Quickly, with a large blush, she looked away...  
Only to see her little sister in a very similar situation, gazing starry-eyed at the platinum-haired lady the blonde had came in with.  
Blue sighed, “Well, that was unexpected.”


	11. Dragon-Shifter AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter.

Pink studied their tablemates intensively, her eyes roaming over every detail of their skin.  
From a distance they had looked breathtakingly beautiful, walking with a certain charisma that had Blue and her sister complete enthralled with them.   
The elder dragon-shifter knew it was undoubtedly due to the fact that they were vampires, as that species was notorious for their attractive looks.   
Pink had called them over moments after they entered the restaurant, her newly found fascination with the platinum-haired immortal no doubt heavily influencing her judgement.  
Blue could hardly fault her, the blonde (who had introduced herself as Yellow), had completely entrapped her senses.   
At the moment, she could care less about her sister’s antics. All she wanted was to learn more about the gorgeous creature sitting in front of her.   
The tables around them had cleared out, so they were left with a good sense of privacy.   
Which Pink took full advantage of.   
“So how old are you guys?” The younger shifter asked earnestly, clasping her hands together excitedly.   
The white-haired of the two answered, “Around 500 I’d say.”  
Yellow nodded along, “We were changed at the beginning stages of Spain’s reach into South America. I can’t remember how old we were exactly. Do you White?”  
Said vampire shook her head, “No. I didn’t keep track back then. My only thought was keeping the two of us alive.”  
“Are you related?” Blue asked. She remembered that time period- she had traveled to North America with her parents in the late 1600s, after it was safe to blend with the mixture of migrants. Usually, only family stayed close back then, and were fiercely loyal to each other.  
“Maybe?” Yellow shared a look with White. “We were both abandoned at the same orphanage shortly after our births- never knew our parents or family. We’re only a few weeks apart, so we were very close.”  
“Especially after we ran away,” White shuddered. “I hated that place. Glad to be rid of it.”  
“We ran into our creator a few years later,” Yellow explained. “We tried to hitch a ride across the Mediterranean, and got caught in Rome.”  
“A couple bandits attacked us on the outskirts of the city,” White continued. “Our creator found us nearly dead, and changed us.”  
“We stayed with her for about a century or so,” Yellow drummed her fingers against the table. “Until we parted ways once we decided to cross the Atlantic.”  
“Do you keep in touch?” Blue asked. “I know the bond between a vampire and her creator is strong.”  
“Yeah she’s somewhere in Africa right now,” White answered. “We get a postcard every few years, then send a letter back, sometimes she’ll stop by for a visit. But she’s more nomadic than we are, so we keep in touch through letters, postcards, and the rare visit.”  
“You’re lucky to still have her,” Pink said solemnly. She looked down at the table with a frown, and Blue knew she was thinking of their parents.  
“You’re shifters,” White stated. Her eyes calculating and sharp, “Aren’t you?”  
Pink nodded, “Sure are.”  
Yellow leaned forward, “We’ve only met a few, and they were only wolves. Your kind is so rare nowadays.”  
Blue smirked, “Wolves are the most common of our kind, we’re a bit more unique than that.”  
“Mermaid? Eagle?” White wondered, “Those are the only type we’ve heard of besides wolves.”  
“Nope,” Pink smiled and leaned back with a swagger. “We’re a little bigger.”  
Yellow looked at White and shrugged, “I’m pretty clueless about this stuff.”  
White sighed, “As am I at the moment. Will you keep us in suspense?”  
“We’re dragon shifters,” Blue softly explained. “There aren’t many left. Maybe a hundred or two. Most of our kind prefer to stay secluded from civilization.” She gestured between herself and Pink, “But our parents believed understanding humanity would keep us safer, so we prefer to stay semi-close to humans.”  
“I thought dragon-shifters were only legends,” Yellow blinked in amazement. “You’re not lying, your heartbeat- I can tell.”  
“What happened to your parents?” White asked, looking at Pink curiously from the corner of her eye.   
“They were killed by a rival shifter a few decades ago,” Blue bit her lip. “I hunted down the criminal and brought them to justice.” She smiled at her little sister, “Then Pink moved in with me, and we’ve been on our own ever since.”  
“You’re killed them yourself?” Yellow asked in amazement.  
“We’re very powerful,” Pink spoke. “Our family lineage is ancient. There’s a lot of power behind our bloodline.”  
“I can understand that,” White mumbled. “Our lives will always be shaped by the past.”  
Pink grinned at her new crush, “But you can always decide your own future.”  
The vampire looked down bashfully, and Blue suspected she would be blushing if there was warm blood left in her body.  
Yellow held up her glass, “You’re quite incredible, you know that?”  
Blue smiled and clinked hers against it, “As are you.”


	12. Dragon-Shifter AU Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another continuation of this prompt, but with more action. Warning for some blood and minor gore.

Yellow had always adored camping, especially in the days of the later 18th century. Being able to live freely without worry of humans discovering their secret was exhilarating. 

Which is why Yellow found herself sprinting at inhuman speeds through the remote forest, nestled high in the mountains- away from prying human eyes. 

White laughed as she vaulted herself high into the redwoods, jumping from tree to tree with all the grace of a acrobat.

Yellow took a breath before launching towards her best friend.

They collided in a series of screeches and laughs, crashing into a tree midair and falling to the ground. 

They fake wrestled for a moment or two, before sharing a look and returning to the run. 

The sunlight trickled down through the cracks of the branches above them, warming their cold skin.

Yellow was reminded of how warm Blue felt when pressed against her, the fire that burned within her ensuring she never went cold. 

White had once told her Pink’s warmth was much the same, reminding her of when they were still human and had to huddle by their tiny makeshift fires- pressed together to hold as much heat to them as they could. 

White shouted and pointed ahead, towards a break in the treeline in front of them.

Within seconds, they broke out of the forest and ran into a good-sized clearing. 

It was a beautiful place, with a crystal clear lake spot in the middle of the opening. Small groves of tall trees dotted the edges of the lake, and Yellow followed as White approached the water line. 

They chose a opening between two groups of trees to make camp, and White set down the large bag on her back before surveying the area. 

A slight smell lingered in the air, something that had Yellow slightly on edge.

But she pushed the thought to the back of her head, it was probably just nerves.

After all, today was the day Blue and Pink had agreed to finally let them see their dragon forms.

Ever since that lunch four months ago, the two couples had been practically sewn at the hip.

Yellow was positive Blue was the one for her, and from the way White talked of Pink- she was sure her best friend was in the same boat. 

The vampire stretched, letting out a content sigh at the crack of her neck and back, gave one more look around the clearing, before helping her friend pitch the tents and clear out the area that would serve as their camp for the next few days.

Pink and Blue would fly out to meet them soon, Yellow thought. The two shifters just had to finish up work for the day and make sure someone would be available to watch their property while they were gone. 

White hummed to herself as they finished setting up the tents, and Yellow playfully joined along once she recognized the beat.

The two of them eventually broke out in song, laughing like idiots once their singing came to an end, before the two of them collapsed onto the large blanket they had brought and laid back down.

For a few minutes they were quiet, basking in the sun like a couple of cats, and Yellow was fairly aware that they might have fallen asleep in a short while.

But then the uneasy feeling returned to the clearing, and Yellow swore as a shiver ran down her spine.

She sat up quickly looking around the area for the source of the unpleasant feeling.

White caught her attention when the pale-haired vampire suddenly jumped to her feet, eyes locked behind her as panic crossed her face.

With as much ease as throwing a ball, she lifted Yellow up and tossed her to the side as something flew past her, barely missing her head.

It crashed into White’s chest with an insane amount of force, and her best friend let out an agonizing scream as she was thrown back nearly thirty feet, only stopping when her body crashed into a tree.

Yellow ran to her with inhuman speed, gasping with shock when she realized White was stuck against the tree.

A large metallic spike passing through the right side of her chest, near her shoulder.

Yellow felt a pang of relief when she realized it had missed her heart.

White coughed and blood splattered across her chin. It was still fresh from when they picked it up from their supplier earlier in the day, and Yellow felt pure hatred when she heard the whistling sound of another spike being launched at them. 

She spun around and smacked it away with the back of her hand, snarling like a wild animal when more flew in her direction, and she repeated her previous actions- blocking each and every one of them.

Finally the barrage stopped, and she focused stubbornly at the treeline, watching with narrowed eyes as a group of humans walked calmly out of the forest stopping a few dozen meters away from her position.

White’s voice was deathly quiet as she murmured, “Hunters.”

Yellow raised her head in acknowledgement. For centuries, this tiny group of humans had dedicated their lives to hunting down any form of supernatural creatures. The two vampires had plenty run ins with them in the past, but that had been over a hundred years ago.

She had no idea they were still out there.

Yellow counted twelve of them dressed in black combat suits and ski masks, all armed to the teeth with various instruments capable of putting a vampire through a slow painful death.

But she was damned if she’d let that happen. 

The apparent leader stepped forward, “I thought I’d be able to get both of you with that one spike.” Her voice was loud and obnoxious, with a cruel undertone, “But I’d happily kill you both slowly as well. You vampires are an abomination that needs to be cleansed of this earth.” Her eyes narrowed hatefully through the only mask opening, “I’ll send you both back to hell.”

Yellow distantly heard the sound of wings, from her guess she’d say they were two minutes away.

She had to stall for time.

White let out a pained groan when her legs gave out underneath her. Yellow would have pulled the spike out if she thought she could do it fast, but since she was surrounded- she’d have to hold her ground until Blue and Pink arrived. 

And make sure not one of the damned hunters got anywhere near White.

“The only ones burning in hell today will be you,” Yellow sneered and took a defensive stance.

The leader inclined their head, “I’m going to enjoy this.”

Several of the hunters, probably newbies, made the mistake of charging her.

And Yellow viciously took advantage of their stupidity. Within seconds, they were lying on the ground dead- two were missing a head, while the others their legs. 

She didn’t have time for clean deaths, and their were still several hunters left. 

Her opponents pulled large bazookas off their backs, and Yellow mentally cursed when she saw they were modified to hold the spikes they’d shot at them earlier.

The first three were easy to block, but it was only when White yelled out in alarm that Yellow realized one had sneaked around behind her.

The spike impaled her through her lower ribs, thankfully missing her heart. 

But the damage was severe, and her legs gave out as pain racked through her body.

She fell to her knees in front of White, still determined to prevent them from hurting her.

The sound of large wings were ringing in her ears now, the hunters too preoccupied with surrounding them to notice. Yellow couldn’t see them in the sky, so she guessed they were flying low to the tree-tops, no doubt they could hear the commotion. 

With a grunt she pulled the spike out of her, pain blurring her vision, and when she came to her senses the leader was standing directly in front of them.

She could practically hear the smirk in her voice, “Any last words?”

Two large flying dragons suddenly appeared in Yellow’s range of vision, moving fast but relatively silently. They were locked onto their position. 

Yellow smirked up at their assailant, and White managed a pained laugh when she saw their shifters approaching, “I would look behind you.”

Simultaneously, two massive roars broke through the clearing, and the last thing Yellow could remember was the terrified screams of the hunters as two magnificent dragons descended upon them.

She collapsed against the ground, the pain overriding her mind- leaving everything to go black as her body forced her to  _ rest.  _

~~

The first thing she felt was the familiar sensation of White’s arms wrapped around her, much as she’d do back when they were trapped in that horrible orphanage.

The second thing she recognized, was the feeling of  _ warmth _ washing over her, as if she was sitting in front of a roaring fireplace while reading her favorite book.

Then she remembered the clearing, the hunters, and being attacked.

With a sharp shriek Yellow shot up, pain flaring in lower ribs when she aggravated the newly healed wound. 

White ran her hands through her hair, calming Yellow as only her best friend could. 

And suddenly she realized that she was safe.

Two large reptilian forms were curled around them tightly, blankets and pillows scattered around them for comfort. When the dragons realized Yellow was up, they lifted their heads and looked at her.

Pink’s eyes greeted her own, complementing the dragons’ magenta color.

But what really captivated her was the icy white-blue eyes she turned to next, which were very striking when compared to the deep blue of her shifter’s scales. 

A shudder traveled the length of their bodies, and both Yellow and White watched with wide-transfixed eyes as they shifted down into human forms.

They were both wearing simple tank tops and shorts, and together the sister fussed over the two vampires.

“Are you alright?” Blue pulled Yellow to her, “Does anything hurt? We called your blood supplier over if you need any. They dropped off a few bags for you, said it would help you heal.”

“I’m alright,” Yellow gazed into Blue’s eyes, her heart fluttering when she saw tears filling them. “There’s no need to cry.”

“They could have killed you two. We could hardly get White apart from that tree, the spike had narrowly missed her heart, and you were just laying there- not moving.” Blue’s voice was low with sorrow, “I thought I lost you.”

“My body needed to heal,” Yellow smiled. “I guess my mind unconsciously thought it was safe enough to knock out with you two there to protect us.”

“Always,” Pink said from next to them. She had pulled White into her lap, nuzzling her neck. “We’d never let anyone hurt you two. Those hunters,  _ we wiped them off the face of this earth.  _ No one threatens my mate, or my sister’s.”

Yellow snorted, “Good.”

White playfully cocked an eyebrow at her shifter, “Mate?”

“Well duh, that ass is _mine_.”

Blue gasped and smacked her upside the head, “ _ Language Pink!” _

“Sorry sis.”

Yellow looked around, “Is this your living room?”

“Yeah,” Blue sighed. “We had to move the furniture to make room for our shifted forms.We were too worked up to shift down with you two still unconscious.”

“That explains why it looks different,” Yellow leaned back into the pillows, Blue dutifully curling around her. “I still need to heal. I’m probably gonna pass out again.”

White yawned and rubbed at her healing shoulder, which was wrapped with bandages. Pink swatted at her hand, not allowing her to irritate the wound, “Me too. I woke up about 10 minutes before you. We’ve only been sleeping a few hours according to Blue.”

“Three hours, 34 minutes.” Said girl confirmed. 

“Yeah,” Yellow joined in on the yawning. “Definitely gonna sleep some more.”

“Go right ahead,” Blue kissed her temple.

Pink gently helped White lay down, adjusting the pillows and blankets for her, before nuzzling her neck and protectively laying down next to her, “We’ll be right here.”


	13. Dragon-Shifter AU Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, we get to see some more of Whinks' side of the story. Minor gore and violence in this so be warned.

Pink’s alarm echoed softly off the walls of her room.

Loud enough to wake her up, but not loud enough to wake White- who she quickly learned could sleep through anything if tired enough. 

With a yawn, she reached over and turned off the alarm. The clock read 5:00 AM, her prefered flying time as the air was fresh and it was still dark enough to avoid being seen.

Gently, she reached over and pressed a kiss to her sleeping mate’s lips, brushing the wild platinum hair out of her face and smiling lovingly at the scene.

Ever since the they had been attacked, Pink nor Blue could hardly let the vampires out of their sight. Memories of discovering her mate, pinned to a tree by a spike, caused both rage and despair to rise within her. 

And she would do anything to ensure no one ever laid a hand on her vampire ever again. 

With a sigh, she pushed the covers off her side. White grumbled lowly, but Pink knew she wouldn’t wake. 

Quietly, she changed into the clothes she had set aside for shifting, before quickly heading outside.

The peaceful tone in the air held, even as the sound of wings echoed throughout the area.

~~

The feeling of flight always calmed Pink, no matter why she had decided to fly. There was something calming she found in the action, some instinctive reaction bound deep within her bones.

The cold sting of the air felt pleasant against her burning scales, and looking down she noticed the small lake below her.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Pink thought to herself, and she quickly descended to the edge of the lake.

With a great rumble, her enormous form landed. Before steam began to emit from between her scales and she began the process of returning to her human form.

Stretching, she looked up at the skyline, admiring the sunrise before heading towards the water for a short morning swim.

Two loud bangs reverberated in her ear, and pain flared in her stomach and chest as strength left her legs. 

Blood was soaking through her shirt, and with a haunting scream she collapsed to the ground.

~~

Far away, nestled safely in bed, angry white eyes shot open.

~~

Sometime later, Pink was barely conscious as someone hefted her over their shoulder. Distinctly, she could hear the rumble of an engine. But everything was blurry and dark, her chest and stomach ached, and every step her captor took sent jolts of pain running down her body.

“It wasn’t silver, so it shouldn’t kill it.” The voice was deep and masculine, “We just get her back to the boss before she heals, and we’ll be paid and on our way.”

Two other obnoxious voices laughed, and something akin to hatred burned inside Pink’s mind.

“Boss wanted something out of this world for his collection,” the man patted her on the back. “I’m sure this will work perfectly.”

“Stop bragging and throw her in the back,” Someone barked. “We need to get there before 8!”

“Fine, fine, stop your whini-!”

The sound of ripping metal rang through Pink’s ears, and she could hear two of the men cry out in alarm before their screams turned strangled then silent.

Whoever was holding her backed up quickly, using his free hand to draw what sounded like a pistol, “STAY, STAY BACK! I’M WARNING YOU!”

Her rescuer continued to approach, causing the man to fire off several rounds.

But the footsteps continued, and with a sickening choking sound she was falling out of the man’s grip.

Lean arms caught her before she hit the ground, and with the last of her strength, Pink looked into the white-worried eyes hovering above her.

With a smile, Pink let out a small chuckle, “Looks like I’m the one getting rescued now.”

Then everything went dark.

~~

“She’ll be ok,” Blue’s voice drugged her out of her healing slumber. The early stages of waking leaving other senses to still boot up. “The bullets aren’t silver. Her body will easily heal from this.”

“And the men?” Yellow’s voice was the next she recognized, and dimly Pink hoped she was able to keep her sister calm throughout this. Blue could get so overprotective sometimes.

“They’re dead,” music to her ears, White’s voice was the best thing Pink swore she’d ever heard. “I wiped all their gps files, and tossed the phones. The bodies have been taken care of as well.”

“Good,” Blue sighed. “I’ll leave you to look after her. I’m going to see if any of my contacts know who these men might have worked for.”

“She’s safe with me,” White promised, and Pink inwardly smiled when she felt her vampire grab hold of her hand. 

“Very well.” The sound of departing footsteps, followed by the closing of the door behind them signaled Yellow and Blue’s exit.

For a second, everything was quiet. 

Then another weight began to settle into the bed, and Pink felt her heart flutter as White laid down beside her.

“I know you’re awake,” the murmur was quiet, but her superior hearing meant that Pink heard it.

A slight chuckle escaped her, “What gave me away?”

“That dumb smile on your face,” White reached up and ran her thumb across her lower lip, leaving Pink’s eyes to flutter closed at the comforting gesture.

“You’re safe,” White said with a finality. “Those men will never hurt anyone again.”

“They shouldn’t have pissed you off,” Pink acknowledged, remembering the anger and rage Yellow had once told her White possessed. 

“They shouldn’t have attacked you.”

Pink shrugged, “Same thing.”

White rested her head on Pink’s shoulder, carefully avoiding the wound on her torso, “I suppose it is.”   


	14. Cracked Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White gets a little paranoid and doesn't let Pink leave their room once she's cracked (instead of shattered) during the rebellion.

Pink let out a loud obnoxious groan from where she was currently bedridden, going out of her way to be as noisy as possible.

When she saw the other occupant of the room still had not looked up from her work, the diamond dramatically collapsed into her pillows- arms crossed as she switched back to her previous tactic of pouting, “Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!”

The greatest of the Diamond Authority looked over at her lover with a raised eyebrow, momentarily pausing from her work, “Yes, my dear?”

“I want to go out.”

“You know you can’t right now,” White sighed. “We can’t risk anymore damage occuring to your gem sweetheart.”

Pink looked down at the Diamond in her stomach, grimacing at the crack running through it, “I’m not  _ completely  _ broken yet. I can still take care of myself.”

White returned to her work, sifting through the piles of paperwork on her desk, “That remains to be seen.”

“Well you don’t have to be rude about it, geez.”


	15. Pink ships Bellow Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just wants them to kiss damn it.

“I’ve tried everything Pink!” Blue ranted as she paced back and forth in front of her friend. “She just doesn’t seem to get the hint! Nothing works!” She ran her hands down her face dramatically, “I don’t know how else to tell her!”

Pink lounged in her throne lazily, watching as Blue nearly suffered an existential crisis over the issue, “Send her a letter? Make it all lovey and stuff, worked pretty well with White when I tried it.”

“Yellow doesn’t read any ‘fan-mail,’ unless I say it’s a priority message from my court she’d never look at it,” Blue tugged on her hair. “And then it’d be pretty obvious who it’s from!”

“Isn’t that the point?” Pink asked, a deadpan expression upon her face. Her eyes shifted to the entrance to her throne room, where the second guest of the day silently entered. 

“Well yes,” Blue quickly shook her head- to absorbed in her crisis of the heart to realize anything was off. “But it’d be so embarrassing, I’d never be able to face her if she rejected me.”

“Well you’ll never know unless you ask her,” a familiar voice piped up from behind her, causing Blue to nearly poof from fright.

Which only grew worse when she spun around to see the new visitor, “Yellow!? Uhhh… what are you doing here!?”

Yellow crossed her arms across her chest. A tiny smirk blessed her lips, “Pink told me someone had something to tell me.”

“I would never!” Pink faked innocence, before covering her mouth as she laughed diabolically.

Well, at least to Blue it sounded diabolical.

“Umm,” The leader of the Blue court looked at the ground nervously, anxiously clasping her hands together. “I just wanted to… tell you… something.”

Yellow raised an eyebrow, gazing at her fellow ruler with obvious affection in her eyes, “And just what would that be?”

Blue Diamond stared long and hard at Yellow Diamond, before grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and tugging her close.

Their lips pressed together in a careful kiss, before melting into each other as Yellow wrapped her arms around Blue. 

As they broke apart, their attention was disrupted as Pink Diamond brought her hands together in a slow clap, “WELL IT’S ABOUT TIME.”


	16. Phoenix!Pink (Whink soul-mate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt in which Pink is resurrected after her shattering. Not gonna go into details, so hopefully the writings aren't too confusing for you. I tried to explain it more in the writing.

It took her a while to understand exactly what had happened to her after she was shattered.

For the longest time, there was nothing. Darkness and a hollow feeling deep inside of her mind.

Then a light, bright and luminous, broke through the despair, and suddenly she was alive again.

Well, kind of.

Pink had soon discovered she was something of what humans would call a ghost, but with the ability to materialize for some amounts of time. 

Only to burst into flame and return back to ghost form once her power could no longer support her presence. 

She also discovered she could move things while in ghost form, and took great pleasure in messing with the very group of gems who had caused her destruction. 

The Crystal Gems.

Although she never did anything too bad, just knocking things over, or strategically placing stuff so that one of them would trip upon exiting a room.

Whatever this was, she considered it her second chance.

And Pink Diamond was determined not to waste it being bitter and angry.

She looked to the sky, eyeing the bright star that signified Homeworlds’ location. 

Besides, she had someone waiting for her.

Pink placed a hand over her gem, feeling the slight newly restored bond between her and her soulmate.

White’s side was always closed off. Although sometimes Pink could pick up on the disbelief and madness leaking through.

Her lover must have thought she was going crazy, a newly restored bond with her supposedly shattered Pink.

She couldn’t blame White for thinking like that. Not one bit.

But she had a mission, and she took one more look up at Homeworld’s star.

“I’m coming back White,” Pink vowed. Her eyes’ hardened with determination, “I swear it.”

Then the ghost of Pink Diamond looked back down, and began the long trek to nearest wrap pad. 


	17. Phoenix!Pink Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to the previous prompt.

The palace of White Diamond was nothing like Pink remembered it.

Sure it looked the same, but there was a layer of misery in the air, and the halls were vacant at the minute.

Which was something White would never allow- she always had servants of all types wandering the palace, keeping it up to date.

But now it seems she desired silence above all.

Pink looked back at the galaxy warp she had used, watching it power down and silently thanking any deity she could think of that they still used the old Diamond override codes.

This particular one led directly into White’s private sector of the palace, and judging by the throbbing in her gem, by the panic and slight hope vibrating on the other side of the soulbond.

White had to know she was here.

Fire filled her mind, and she shut her eyes and  _ concentrated. _

Once the burning sensation passed, she felt herself take form.

Hesitantly, she took a step forward.

Then smile when her foot made contact with solid ground.

Pink guessed she probably could hold form for about one earth day.

And she planned to enjoy every second of it. 

Then she made the journey down the hall, where she knew White would be.

With each step she took, she sent a wave of love and affection across the bond.

White didn’t respond, but she could feel the barrier between them weaken with every surge.

The door loomed in front of her, and with practiced ease she pushed them open.

Looking around, the room was dimly lit, and Pink could see the balcony doors swaying with the breeze gently passing through. 

White was out there, Pink gulped. The bond was throbbing again, and all she wanted to melt into the embrace of her lover. But there was something holding her back, what would White think of her now? 

Would she be considered defective?

The upsetting thought crossed her mind, but Pink quickly chased it away.

This was her second chance, and she would  _ not  _ spend it worrying over ‘what-ifs.’

With a deep breath, she walked out onto the balcony.

White was looking over the neverending city. Homeworld had advanced far beyond what Pink ever thought possible, but her eyes were set upon a different view.

“I’ve finally lost my mind,” White said, more to herself than Pink. “Yellow said it was nothing more than my mind playing tricks on me, a desperate grasp on a bond no longer there.”

White fingers curled tightly in on the railing, “And here you are. A ghost that’s been haunting me for the last 5,000 years.”

“Technically, I’m still kinda a ghost,” Pink shrugged. “With a few exceptions.”

White tensed, “You’ve never talked before.” And then, slowly and surely, she turned around.

Her beautiful glowing eyes shone with unshed tears, and Pink felt her heart flutter when she finally gazed upon the face she had so missed.

“You’re just an illusion.” White frowned, “Just another reminder of what I lost.” She looked down, stubbornly blinking the tears away, “What  _ we  _ lost.”

Pink stepped forward and cupped the pale face in her hands, before melting their lips together in a long-awaited kiss.

For a moment, White didn’t react at all.

Then Pink felt the barrier between their bond come crashing down, thousands of years of pent up emotions came flooding through, and suddenly there were hands fisting in her hair as White pulled her closer.

They broke apart with a pop, Pink’s face pleasantly dusted with a heavy blush. White didn’t look any better, and Pink gently ran her thumb across her cheek, brushing away the tears, “I’m here. I swear to you I am here.”

White responded with another kiss, simultaneously moving to drag Pink back into the room.

Allowing herself to be pulled along, Pink made sure to grab the two handles to the balcony door.

With a soft click, the doors locked shut behind them.


	18. Phoenix!Pink Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some after-cuddles and a little more insight onto what happened to Pink.

Hours had passed by the time the two settled into bed, lounging against the headboard as they relished the feeling of skin on skin contact after countless centuries apart. 

Pink’s form thrummed with power, and she estimated she had a good 12 hours left before she would be forced to retreat to ghost form to allow her gem to charge up once more. 

White gently played with her fingers, grasping Pink’s hand with careful breath. She seemed much more relaxed than earlier, and basked in the attention her soul-mate lavished onto her. 

“For five-thousand years I prayed for this day,” the elder matriarchs’ voice cracked with emotion- tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as she took a shaking breath. “Even now I’m scared I’ll wake to find this was nothing but a terrible dream.”

“I’m real,” Pink murmured lovingly into the snow-colored hair. “I swear to you. I don’t know how exactly, but I have this second chance now. I refuse to waste it.”

“What happened when you came back?” White asked curiously and turned to make eye contact. “Did someone plant a shard of your gem? We never were able to find the remains.”

“I don’t know,” Pink grimaced. “I have vague recollections of extreme heat and a  _ liquid _ feeling, but beyond that it’s mostly darkness. And then suddenly I was back, well kind of. I was like a phantom at first. I couldn’t take physical form until my gem saved up enough power.”

White was silent for a moment, eyes deep in thought. She scrunched her face in concentration, something Pink had always found adorable, when her eyes went wide with recognition, “Phoenix mineral.”

“What?” the darker gem asked.

“It’s a mineral we’ve found in certain gems over times,” White explained, a hand cupping her chin. “It allows gems to return to their previous self after a shattering if the shards can all be collected and melted back into form. We’re not sure why or how the mineral appears, or why the gems seemingly develop it at random, but they’re the only recorded cases of gem resurrection we’ve ever had.” She sighed, “And the last one occurred over three thousand years before you formed. It’s so rare, we just wrote it off as accidents.”

“Why not study the mineral?” Pink wondered as she gently placed her hand over her gem, “It’s obviously very powerful.” 

White shook her head, “The mineral only activates under intense heat, and if it lies dormant there’s no way to differentiate it from other chemicals inside the gemstone. We would never be able to find any carriers without simply going around and shattering indiscriminately with no guarantee they even have the mineral in the first place. There’s only four recorded cases including yourself, and you’re the last one in existence. It would be a tremendous waste of resources, especially now with our current issues.”

Pink was tempted to ask about the current issues, but pushed it to the back of her mind. Right now, all she wanted was the attention of her other-half, “Let’s not talk of such things anymore. I just got you back, and I’d rather just bask in your presence if that’s acceptable.”

White chuckled and leaned back into her embrace, pulling the soft sheets up around them. “Of course my dear.”

“Excellent,” Pink smiled and nuzzled the back of the pale neck. “Just you and me, precisely how it should be.”

The sudden rigidness of White’s body was unmistakable, and the resurrected gem murmured in discontent as her soul-mate pulled away from her, “What’s wrong?”

White chewed on her bottom lip, an uneasiness shining clearly in her eyes, “It’s nothing to worry about. I’m just thinking of reuniting you with the others. Blue will be ecstatic I’m sure, however Yellow has always been more stubborn. She may find it hard to believe it’s truly you.”

“She’ll come around,” Pink shrugged casually. “She always does.”

“True,” White hesitated for a moment. “But, it’s not just her I’m worried about.”

“I’m not sure anyone else's opinion will matter,” Pink furrowed her eyebrows. “Unless you’re worried about what the aristocrazy will think?”

“Not them,” White shook her head. “She’s higher in rank than that.”

“Higher?” Pink found that hard to believe, “Did you create a new gem?” She got solemnly quiet, “A new diamond?”

The idea of being replaced didn’t sit well with her, but Pink felt some of her worries disappear as White waved her hand in the negative, “It’s complicated. Her very existence is… complicated.”

“How?!” The word came out harsher than the younger diamond meant, but White didn’t seem troubled by her tone.

She reached over and tapped a few times on the screen of the touchpad by her bed, staring expectantly at it as a voice filtered through a small speaker, “Yes, my Diamond?”

“Recall the Sun Breaker back to Homeworld. Tell the Captain her presence is required for a meeting of the Authority by the end of the deca-cycle. Send a message to Yellow and Blue Diamond- I must meet with them mid-day tomorrow.”

“Right away, your radiance.” 

The line clicked off as the screen of the touchpad returned to power save settings. 

Pink was confused as to why some random captain’s opinion seemed to matter to White, but the excitement in her soul-mates’ eyes melted away any argument within her as the pale diamond looked her way.

“This gem must be important to you,” Pink muttered- some jealousy seeped through her thoughts.

“She is,” White soothed her fears with a loving kiss. “Not like you are, but she is very important. To both of us. Just please try to remember that when she arrives. She’s heard about you since she formed, you’re going to mean the world to her.”

Pink raised a questioning eyebrow at that, before sighing and nodding her head in consent. “Very well.”

The beaming smile that crossed White Diamonds’ face made all doubts flee Pink’s mind. 


	19. Phoenix!Pink Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This covers what happened at the moment of Pink's shattering, and how White reacted.

White paced back and forth nervously, the base on which they had gathered seemed to be oozing with anxiety.

Today was supposed to be a joyous day for the gem empire. The news she had received only yesterday made sure of that. Even the rebellion taking place on her soul-mate's colony couldn’t dampen her mood.

And then that deep foreboding feeling settled into her chest, and every bit of joy she felt completely flew out the airlock.

Yellow watched her pace with a frown decorating her face, her hands laced underneath her chin and she leaned forward on the meeting table from where she sat, “Pacing isn’t going to get Pink here any faster. Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t created a trench yet.”

“Yellow,” Blue chided. “Be nice.” The more sullen of the three smiled kindly in White’s direction, “She’s only worried for Pink.”

“Something’s not right,” White groaned, checking the bond for the thousandth time that day. As usual, Pink responded by sending feelings of love and amusement, her way of saying ‘Hey I’m fine, you big baby’ through their shared connection.

But it still did nothing to help appease her, and she continued on her path of anxiety and self-torment over a simple feeling nagging at the back of her head.

Idly, she ran a hand over her gem, feeling the heat radiating from it.

White realized she probably should be more concerned about what she was going to tell Pink. Blue and Yellow didn’t worry her as much, the pair would probably be ecstatic at the opportunity presented before them. 

But she’d never discussed this with Pink, heck White didn’t even know this could still even happen!

Calming waves from Pink’s end gently brushed into her, and embarrassedly White realized she must have been sending her distress over the bond. 

With a sigh, she righted herself, “Perhaps I am overthinking it, I can get a bit para-!”

Something hot and sharp slammed into her stomach, leaving her to double over in pain as stinging tears filled her eyes.

In a flash, Yellow managed to grab her just before she fell. Blue screamed at the Pearl’s to call for help.

But it wasn’t White who needed it.

Anger, fear, hurt, and a overwhelming feeling of defeat stabbed through her heart. Radiating from the top of her head down to the soles of her feet.

Pink’s end of the bond was chaotic and scattered, as if all her emotions were spilling out without restraint.

She heard Yellow curse, followed by a hand pressing into her stomach.

Right where Pink’s gem would be.

Even without looking she could feel the burning on her skin, the cracks slowly spreading throughout her torso, all originating from the same spot.

Blue grasped her hand, pleading and crying- but White could no longer hear.

Her only focus was on the bond between her and Pink.

The ties keeping them together began to snap one by one. White could only sob and blindly reach out to her other half, using all her mental power to keep them connected.

But it was all for naught, and the last thing White ever felt from her beloved was a quick thought of love and thanks.

White cried- the burning spread to her gem, a scream tearing from her throat.

Then an icy darkness consumed her, the silence only rivaled only by that of the broken bond. 


	20. Whink Soul-Mate Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute one-shot of Pink sneaking into White's palace before they'd been properly introduced and accidentally learning she's her soul-mate. You know the usual.

White had known the young diamond was in her palace for quite sometime.

Blue had sent her a warning a few hours ago, saying Pink had snuck out of her palace not long after she had brought her back to HomeWorld. 

As the one to discover the new Diamond, Pink was Blues’ (and by default, her soulmate Yellows’) responsibility until tomorrow night, when she would be introduced to White and the rest of Homeworld at the gala held in honor of their new matriarch. 

However, based on the reports Yellow had sent from her short time with Pink, it was fairly obvious their new comrade was quite the rebel at heart.

“Pearl,” White called, walking down the hall towards her throne room with a purpose only a gem of her magnitude could hold. “Are all the preparations made for the gala?”

“Yes, my diamond.” Her Pearl responded, following just behind her. “Everything has been set, and the ballroom is being constructed to your specifications as we speak.”

“Excellent,” White nodded back at her servant. “You may have the rest of the day to yourself. I wish to spend some time alone.”

Pearl came to a stop at the throne doors, moving to the panel to open them before turning and curtseying to her Diamond, “As you wish, your radiance.”

Then White entered the grand room, and watched out of the corner of her eyes as Pearl ran off down one of the many halls connected to the area. 

She straightened her back and let out a sigh as she turned to the vast viewing window that ran parallel to her throne. 

Homeworld’s skyline still impressed her, even after all the countless times she’s seen it, White Diamond still found herself impressed every time. 

Simultaneously, White pretended not to notice the overly large pink gem attempting to stealthily enter through the door behind her. 

~~

After the first few hours, White decided to try and test just how well this new Diamond was at hiding.

Every forty or fifty steps she took, the diamond matriarch would spin around to try and catch the other in the act. Most of the time, Pink would manage to leap into a hall or behind a pillar just in time before she was spotted.

But White still managed to get a quick glimpse of Pink in the instances in which she moved too fast for the younger to get behind cover in time. 

Dimly, White remembered how the others acted in their youth. Blue prefered to stay at the bottom of the large pools of water Homeworld used to have, or how Yellow would climb to the highest points on the planet to watch the lightning streaking across their atmosphere before they had terraformed Homeworld.

It wasn’t uncommon for young Diamonds to have a streak of adventure- she just found it funny that Pink’s version of adventure was playing ninja in White’s palace. 

She walked leisurely down her current hall of choosing, listening carefully to the steps mirroring hers, and pretended to instead inspect the numerous statues dotting the walls that depicted the history of their planet.

A few seconds later, White was able to pinpoint the location of the steps.

‘She’s walking right down the middle- completely exposed,’ White thought, a small smile crossing her face. ‘Let’s see if she can hide in time.’

Quickly, and with all the grace she could muster, White spun around and locked her sight onto the suddenly exposed Pink.

Panic flooded Pink’s body as she turned to dive behind the nearest pillar.

Unfortunately, she misjudged quite a bit, and ended up skidding to a halt a full ten feet before even reaching the pillar.

White smirked and placed her hands on her hips, walking slowly towards the younger diamond, “Almost made it, but not quite enough.”

Pink chuckled lowly from where she lay flat on her stomach in defeat, “Well, I made it longer than I thought.”

The sound of the smooth voice practically sent shivers down the elder’s spine, and White swore she felt all her breath escape as Pink turned her head upwards.

Their eyes locked and something clicked between them.

Pink immediately went shock-still, staring wide-eyed up at White.

But the other gem managed to take a few more steps forward, before she felt her knees go weak, and she fell towards the floor.

Warm arms wrapped around her, and White gasped as suddenly they were pressed together.

Pink eyes searched her face, “Blue told me about soul-mates. I just.. I didn’t think it would happen so soon.”

With a shaky breath, White reached up and cupped Pink’s face, “I guess it makes sense. What could match a diamond but another diamond.”

“So,” Pink smiled. “Uh, I guess I should properly introduce myself then.”

She pulled the two of them to their feet then took a step back, hands flying to the Diamond salute. “Pink Diamond,” She took an over dramatic bow. “Ma’dam.”

White smirked before doing a bow of her own, “White Diamond.” She looked up, heart fluttering as their eyes met. “Pleasure to meet you.”


	21. Bellow One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains it. Takes place in the future, and probably is AU.

Yellow watched Blue curiously, something about the way her fellow Diamond moved had her completely entrapped. 

To golden eyes, Blue Diamond was a thing of beauty, and that was one thing that was never going to change.

“The gala is going to be the biggest thing to hit Homeworld since the hyperdrive advancement,” Blue spun in a circle, the bags under her eyes didn’t seem nearly as prominent as a joyous smile crossed her face. 

“As it should be,” Yellow acknowledged, raising her head to make eye contact. “Pink deserves nothing less than the best.”

Blue beamed at her, “It’s so nice to have her back.” She looked down, her voice solemn, “We owe much to Steven.”

“True,” Yellow shrugged. “He’s not as bad as the rest of his organic species. The pact with Earth should be enough to pay our debt.”

Blue hummed in thought, “We’ll see.” 

She approached Yellow, walking to her throne with a deliberate twinkle in her eye. With lightning fast reflexes, Yellow snatched her into her lap- the Blue monarch falling with a laugh into her lover’s arms, “You fiend!”

Yellow chuckled and pressed a kiss to the blue forehead. They were silent for a moment, content to bask in each other’s presence when Yellow spoke, “I missed you.”

Blue nuzzled into the exposed neck, “I know. I’m here now.”

Another kiss, this one on the lips, occurred. The golden queen sighed with relief, “Good.”


	22. Shifter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shifter AU, but now focusing on wolves, leopards, stuff like that.

The scent was  _ not  _ native to this area, and obviously not natural.

Which meant only one thing to White.

There was an _ intruder _ in her forest.

Her wolf form covered ground way faster than her human form could ever hope to, even if she was driving- the fastest way was straight through the forest, not skirting around on winding roads.

The mountains were covered in early morning fog, not dense but apparent enough to leave the woods with a slightly mystical and mysterious feel to them. 

The rhythmic sound of her paws hitting the ground pounded in her ears, every little sound was immediately on her radar- she couldn’t afford to let her guard down, not when she had no idea just who or what this invader was. 

The sequoia trees stood like giants around her, and she easily navigated her way through the small game paths as she hunted the enemy like a beast possessed. The scent had dragged her all the way down from Yosemite.

However, it quickly became apparent that something was  _ off.  _

Whenever she’d get close to the origin of the scent, it’d double around in a wide circle. Leaving the confused wolf-shifter to wonder how the hell they possibly managed to sneak around her. 

The snow was freshly melted, so she supposed it could have been the mud covering up the scent, but there still would have been tracks left behind. 

Whoever this was, they had to know she was following them, and White was pretty sure this idiot was  _ messing  _ with her.

Which did not make the shifter happy. At all. 

With a huff, she came to a stop. The intruder had to be somewhere close. Possibly within eyesight, but she just couldn’t figure out  _ where.  _

Blue and Yellow were out on their own this month, the couple had migrated far north for some bonding time, and White was really cursing the loss right about now. 

Those two would have been a great addition for the hunt, and they probably would have picked up on something she might have missed. 

Without warning, all the fur on her body went straight up, a shiver ran down her spine, and the wolf only had a second to look up before something crashed into her from above.

It took a moment for White to come to her senses, and when she did- White was not happy.

A full grown snow-leopard had slammed her into the ground, and with a mental groan she realized the reason the scent had been so confusing was because the intruder had been moving by jumping from  _ tree to tree.  _

Pink eyes looked down at her curiously, the scent that had eluded her for the last few hours now hit her full force. 

A sweet smell, like strawberries and flowers. If she was human, there was no doubt White would probably have the stupidest smile on her face right about now.

It was alluring and dangerous, like an innocent face with bad intentions hidden behind them. 

Something snapped together between them, as if ropes were suddenly wrapping their souls together.

The leopard staggered off her, whoever the shifter was let out a low keening whine. 

White didn’t move at all- the only thought in her mind was that Blue and Yellow were definitely never going to let her live this down. 

~~~~

“OH MY GOD YOU WERE TELLING THE TRUTH!”

Yellow’s laughing voice ripped White out of her nap induced unconsciousness, and the pale woman grumbled unhappily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, “What are you laughing at?! And close the door, it’s cold!”

Yellow closed the door behind her, still bent over as she laughed her heart out. Blue walked into the living room of their shared cabin. It was large with four rooms, and remote enough to keep the shifters from being discovered. The light-haired woman handed White a mug of cocoa and gestured behind her, “I think it has something to do with the mate you’ve been telling us about.”

White turned and looked at the ground behind the couch, where Pink must have accidently jumped when Yellow rudely woke them. 

The pink-haired shifter was sitting there, rubbing the back of her head anxiously before smiling up nervously at her mate, “Scared me, oops.”

White shook her head with a fond smile, before turning to glare at the blonde still cracking up by the door, “Why are you  _ still  _ laughing!?”

Yellow had to take a few deep breaths, “It’s just that you're a wolf, and she’s a leopard…”

White challengingly raised an eyebrow, “And?”

Yellow cackled, “A CAT AND A DOG!” She descended back into rambunctious laughter, “I CAN’T!”

“Oh grow up you stupid puppy!”

White’s only response was laughter from everyone but her. 


	23. Shifter AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So another part to the previous prompt. Hope you all enjoy. :)

As the strongest alpha currently residing in North America, White was no stranger to others challenging her for control of her pack, her lands, and herself. 

It had started out when White turned at the tender age of 7. Her family had been killed in a car-accident, and the trauma of the situation awakened powerful magic within her soul.

She could still remember how her grandmother had taught her the secret of their bloodline- how she was raised from an early age with knowledge of the power she possessed.

And the position her birthright granted her. 

At first she had rejected it, ran away at 16 and lived off the streets for several months.

Then she found Blue and Yellow- a pair of wolf shifters, abandoned by their superstitious pack for the unusual features the two young teens possessed.

They were only 14, and distantly she couldn’t allow shifters even younger than her to be left to rot.

So she took them in, and now ten years later they were the strongest pack on the continent.

When Pink joined them, everything started to slow down. White dreamed of a family, a normal life where she could grow old with her mate, and maybe some day watch their grandchildren run across the lawn as the sprinklers burst to life. 

But as the proud wolf stared down her latest challenger, she doubted they’d ever get a chance for that life. 

The man was from some pack in Australia, who obviously traveled to America in hopes of somehow beating or winning over the alpha of the Diamond Pack. 

“I’ll only tell you this once,” White warned. “You can either turn around and hop onto the next plane back to wherever you came from.” She growled, “Or you can get ready to get the living shit beat out of you in one hit.”

The intruder smirked, “Come on sweetheart. Together, we can rule this world. The other packs won’t even know what hit them!” He looked her up and down, a crude smile appearing, “And you’re something I just can’t ignore.”

White rolled her eyes. As if she hadn’t heard the same thing a thousand times before, “Have it your way then.”

With a flash of speed, she burst in front of him. Then using her leverage and momentum, White grabbed his arm and tossed him over her shoulder. He flew almost twenty feet, smashing into a tree with a cry of pain before going limp.

Blue and Yellow clapped from their place behind her, standing a respectful distance back from the fight. Pink however, was not tied by any rules, and cheered enthusiastically from the tree branch above the fight.

White waited for a moment, wanting to see if he would get up or submit to her authority. The man didn’t move at all, staying as still as possible.

The reigning alpha snorted and turned to walk away, when a sudden chill went down her back and Yellow and Blue cried out in alarm. 

The sound of a crash behind her caused her to turn around as a wolf flew at her face.

But before the shifter could react, a large leopard slammed into the attacking body.

For a few seconds, they wrestled violently- snapping and tearing at flesh, before Pink managed to grab the wolf by the neck and  _ twisted.  _

A crack signaled the end of that fight.

With a low growl, the leopard shifter stalked over to where White stood frozen only a few feet away. She rubbed her head possessively against her waist, traveling around the entirety of her torso.

Then she stepped away and shifted back to human form.

“That idiot,” Pink grumbled and stretched her hands above her head. “You  _ never  _ attack someone’s back after a loss. It’s cowardly.”

“That it is,” Blue called as she approached with Yellow by her side. “Are either of you hurt?”

White shook her head dumbly, while Pink gave the ‘A-Ok’ signal that she was fine.

With a purr, the leopard shifter wrapped her arms around White’s waist and nuzzled into her neck, before huffing and giving a hateful look to the body behind them, “I didn’t crack his neck completely, so he’ll heal. Let’s get out of here before the trash wakes up.”

With a tired sigh, they agreed.

~~~~

Later that night, White sat outside on the screened-in porch as she waited for Pink to return from her nightly run. 

Within minutes, the familiar sound of footfalls reached her ears, and White looked to the opened screen entrance as the snow-leopard trotted on in. 

Instead of shifting back like Pink normally did, she pranced up to White and began rubbing her head against every body part she could reach.

A soft giggle escaped White’s mouth as Pink gently pressed her feline face against the pale forehead, and the alpha let out a quiet sigh of contentment when she felt skin replace fur, “What was that?”

Pink huffed softly, “That bastards’ scent was still on you. I had to leave my mark.”

White knocked an eyebrow up, “Oh really?”

“Of course,” Pink pressed a kiss to the pale cheek, feeling a blush bubbling under the fair skin. “I have to make sure others know you’re mine after all.”

“You’re such a dork Pink.”

“But I’m your dork.” 

“Yes you are.”


	24. Polydiamonds Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a prompt for a polydiamonds wedding night thingy that I got carried away with.

Originally, the idea had been pitched by the gem hybrid, who had preened and happily told the newly restored Diamond Authority of the human ceremony. 

“What exactly would be the significance of this ‘wedding?’” Yellow had a skeptical look in her eyes, but still tried to listen to what the young Steven had to say, “And why would it benefit us when we’re not even on Earth?”

“Well,” Steven nervously smiled up at the four diamonds seated in front of him. “I know that part of the deal was that you would all abolish the caste system and try to incorporate more modern ideals of society throughout the gem empire if I restored Pink Diamond’s gem.” He hastily held his hands up, “Which don’t get me wrong, you’ve all done wonderfully at. However, this ceremony is kinda considered sacred to a lot of people on Earth. Including the gems who’ve moved there and fell in love. It would be a good way to show your dedication to the pact if you four did it yourselves.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” White murmured. “However, you are among the very few who know the exact details of the relationship we as diamonds have. If we performed this ceremony, then everyone in the empire will know.” She pursed her lips, “I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

“But isn’t it about time we came out?” Blue sighed and looked towards where White sat, “We’ve been hiding for millennia. And with the way society is changing right now, maybe it's for the better if we made our relationship public. At the very least, it will show us in a more relatable light to the rest of gem kind, since even we fall in love just as others do.”

“No.” The voice cut through the room like a knife through butter, and everyone turned in Pink Diamond’s direction, as the matriarch decided to speak up, “If we do the ceremony, we have to do it for the right reasons. Maybe Blue’s right, maybe it is time we came out. However, this ceremony means more than just a publicity stunt. It's a declaration of love and commitment for all to see. It shows your dedication to your partner, or in our case partners. I will not go through with it if it is used as simply another form of propaganda.” She looked pointedly at each of her lovers, “After everything that’s happened, all the time I spent on Earth for my recovery. The only thing I would want out of this would be the happiness I get from being with the gems I love.”

Steven made a noise of approval before looking over at the other diamonds. Yellow and Blue seemed to think it over for a moment, before sharing a look and nodding in agreement, “For love then.”

Pink clapped her hands together near her mouth, smiling widely as she turned to White.

The eldest of the four diamonds seemed lost in thought, staring down at her lap as she pondered the situation.

There was a tense silence, and for a minute Steven was scared she would reject the idea.

“In all my existence,” White seemed to struggle with her words, emotions making it hard to articulate what she was feeling. “I’ve never loved as much as I’ve loved with you three. If this is done for love, then I suppose I would be a coward to turn away from it.”

A rare smile graced her lips and she looked down at Steven, “Very well. We will do as you suggest and have a  _ wedding _ .”

“I suppose then we’ll actually need to learn what we’ll need for the ceremony,” Yellow drawled as she leaned back in her seat. “Considering it is a foreign tradition, and we’re certainly no experts.”

“I’ve learned some things about it during my stay on Earth,” Pink beamed at her lovers. “And there are hundreds of books and planners for this type of thing on the planet. It would be no problem to educate ourselves on what to expect.”

“Oh! Oh!” Steven jumped excitedly, “I can be the officiator. You know, the one who pronounces you all married! They have lots of stuff on that!”

“I see no problem with that,” Blue chuckled as Pink hurriedly agreed and Yellow shrugged. “As long as you don’t embarrass me.”

White was the last to speak up, sighing as she fell back into her chair, “Why the hell not?”

~~~~

The ceremony hadn’t been as much of a pain as they’d originally thought. Several planners had been contracted from Earth and smoothed out the schedule for the wedding, although they’d certainly been surprised when they saw there were  _ four _ brides to be. 

Not to mention the fact that they were also 30 foot tall aliens.

Besides the initial shock, everything else ran smoothly. Decorations were set up, food was ordered for the humans and gems who choose to eat, and the venue was magnificent to behold. 

The only real issue occurred when Yellow freaked out when she learned they’d have to kiss in front of pretty much all of Homeworld and Earth. 

Luckily, the ceremony was short, sweet, and to the point.

Leaving only the wild reception to occur afterwards. 

A reception which hosted hundreds, if not thousands, of guests. 

Clearly, it became apparent this wasn’t to be one of the prim and proper balls Homeworld was previously used to. 

Pink howled with laughter as the Famethyst took the dance floor, watching as her precious gems danced and roughhoused with each other, putting on quite the show for everyone watching. 

The Crystal Gems were seated off to the side of where the newlyweds table was located. Looking closely, there were even several humans within the group. Including the swordfighter, Connie, and the resurrected human Lars. 

As the subjects of honor, the Diamonds were seated on a raised platform a few feet above everyone else- ensuring everyone would hopefully be able to get a look at the four gems. 

They were all dressed lavishly in elaborate dresses- even Yellow, who had threw the mother of all fits about it.

However in the end she relented, and with their pearls acting as bridesmaids- the four Diamonds had a wedding to remember. 

Blue giggled loudly as White whispered something in her ear, mirth dancing in her eyes. Pink continued cheering on the Famethysts as they continued their wild dances, throwing in some suggestions every other second. 

Yellow was simply looking at the crowd that had gathered around the dance floor, scanning their faces and naming all the ones she recognized. 

Her eyes drifted to the dancing quartzes when loud cheers alerted her to Steven and the human girl Connie joining the fray, watching as they spun around each other in some kind of dance. 

“It’s nice isn’t it,” Pink’s voice broke her concentration. “Seeing all of them so happy. Being able to look in their eyes without fear on their part.” She hummed quietly to herself, “It’s nice to rule through trust, even if we still have a long way to go.”

“I know,” Yellow offered a slight smile her way. “It’s nice to see genuine respect in their eyes. Not respect derived from fear.” She frowned as a thought crossed her mind, “I just regret I wasn’t able to realize it sooner.”

Pink grabbed the golden diamond’s hand and gave it a caring squeeze, before turning her attention back to the dance floor as the Famethyst started throwing the small Carnelian in the air. 

A slight chuckle escaped her, and she listened as Pink started yelling encouragement to the wild quartzes. Looking to the other side she noticed how Blue and White were now whispering conspicuously and shooting playful looks in her direction. 

A shiver of something akin to excitement ran down her spine.

Well, she _ definitely _ knew what  _ that  _ look meant. 

~~~~~

The colony were they decided to spend their honeymoon was definitely one of the more beautiful ones Homeworld had. 

Due to the fact that it had only been recently discovered, the natural vegetation and beauty of the planet was preserved. The pact made with Earth ensured that Homeworld could no longer completely colonize planets, so only a small portion of this one contained Kindergartens. 

The settlement they were staying at was situated on top of some mighty cliffs, and overlooked a gleaming blue ocean that stretched on as far as the eye could see. 

They had reserved a large villa-like building that was spaced a bit farther from the settlement, as the four currently valued their privacy and peace of mind following the wedding they’d had the day before. 

The building was designed for gems of all sizes to pass through, so the Diamonds found no trouble navigating the villa. They weren’t far from the beach, which Pink and Blue were sure to take full advantage of. 

However, at the moment all thought was on basking in each other's presence and it was only after some very  _ pleasant activities,  _ that the four calmed down enough to really discuss the nature around their abode. 

“It’s really quiet pretty,” Pink gushed from where she stood by the window, a silky pink robe preserving her modesty. “Actually reminds me of Earth a bit. Doesn’t look that far off from where I stayed during the recovery.”

“We did take into consideration your fondness for such sights when choosing a destination,” White stated. She was spread comfortably across Blue’s exposed back, as the long haired diamond was laying flat on her stomach. “This place seemed like the closest place we could agree on.”

Yellow grunted in agreement as she read through a holopad, catching up on whatever news might’ve needed her attention in the past few hours.

Blue clicked her tongue, “Do you ever stop working?”

“Nope.”

Pink laughed, “It’s impossible for her to stop. Don’t you know Blue? She’d probably poof from inactivity!”

Yellow glared in her direction as her new wives burst out in laughter, “I would not!”

“Whatever you say, my love~”


	25. Overprotective White (Whink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: White becomes super overprotective after Pink is restored and becomes a daredevil.

It wasn’t common for White to leave her throne room much in the days leading up to Pink Diamond’s resurrection. 

Mostly, the eldest Diamond prefered to stay in the safety of her palace- away from prying eyes as she dealt with her never ending grief following the shattering of Pink Diamond. 

Then suddenly, with the help of the gem-hybrid Steven, Pink was back.

And now White spent her time fretting over every little thing her soul-mate did.

Which was quite tiring when she realized just how much of a daredevil Pink had become. 

White was in the middle of reading a report on a potential colony when she received the message from Yellow.

Who was currently the one keeping an eye on Pink so that White could actually get some work done without her paranoid worrying getting in the way.

Clearly, that wasn’t going to be the case.

_ ‘Pink ditched me as soon as I turned my back for one minute. Found her standing on top of the Diamond Spire. She won’t listen to my demands to come down and jumps to the roof tops of the other spires surrounding it every time I get close. Please help.’ _

White leaned back into her chair with a annoyed sigh, dismissing the report before pulling herself to her feet.

Silently she swore to herself to wrap the energetic diamond in a thousand layers of protective padding, put a leash on her, and then a tracker.

Maybe then she’d finally be able to relax. 

**~~~~~~**

“You can’t be serious.”

Pink Diamond stared down at the straight-jacket covering her body, and glared at the leash attached to her belt that kept her tethered to White’s throne, “This is messed up.”

“Perhaps,” White glared at her from the corner of her eyes. “But then if you could only keep yourself out of trouble for ten seconds, we wouldn’t have this issue.”

Pink grunted, “But that’s no fun.” She leaned forward once more, only to huff in irritation when the reinforced leash pulled her back into the seat beside White’s own. “I’ll get out of this eventually.”

White shrugged as she looked over the screens in front of her, “That’s what the tracker is for.”

Pink narrowed her eyes at the elder diamond, before huffing and looking away, “You’re lucky you're pretty.”

“I know.” 


	26. Guilt (Pink and Yellow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow deals with her guilt when Pink is restored to life.

The Diamond Throne was a marvel of modern engineering. 

Designed to hold the authentic architecture of era one with the technological advancements of era two hidden underneath, it truly was a place worthy of the Diamonds. 

Following Pink Diamond’s revival and restoration to the Authority, there were almost weekly meeting held between the four of them. 

White and Blue seemed to look for any excuse to see Pink, and the youngest matriarch loved to indulge them.

Yellow, on the other hand, was more reserved in appearance.

Now she was overjoyed to have Pink back.

But looking in those magenta eyes brought back flashes of memories long since buried. 

_ Pink shards delivered in a bubble - The uncontrollable power of the Corruption Attack - The haunting illusions of Pink that followed her no matter where Yellow went. _

However, there was one overwhelming theme that consumed all her thoughts.

The  _ guilt  _ Yellow Diamond held from failing to see this coming - from failing to protect the brightest and youngest  of the Authority - from letting someone she loved get  _ shattered.  _

As she watched the other three fuss over each other, a sharp feeling of nausea climbed her throat. 

Yellow Diamond pushed it down before deciding it was time to depart, not wanting to deal with the ghosts of a past she couldn’t seem to forget.

Silently, she exited through the door nearest to her side of the room, not noticing the pink eyes that followed her departure. 

~~~~~

Yellow Diamond had already made it back to her personal quarters by the time Pink caught up to her. 

The golden colored gem was reclining in her chair nearest the window, pretending to examine the skyline of Homeworld while her mind was in a thousand different places. 

The entrance to her room slide open with a hiss, and Yellow turned with a growl at the interruption, “I thought I said no interrupt-!” The snarl died out as soon as she noticed Pink standing in the entryway, “Oh Pink. It’s you.”

Her fellow Diamond shrugged, “Thought I should come by and check on you. Don’t think I didn’t see you leave the meeting early.”

Yellow scoffed and turned back towards the window, although a foreign feeling of panic was bubbling in her chest, “We have those meetings every week. It’s not like I missed anything important.”

Pink was silent, save for the sound of approaching footsteps- Yellow might’ve been able to forget she was even there.

When the elder diamond felt Pink come stand to the side of her seat, Yellow sighed, “Is there something you needed?”

“I’m worried about you.” 

The simplest of sentences. Something the mighty Yellow Diamond should have been able to wave off.    
Yet, hearing the words coming from Pink sent a bolt of anxiety and guilt straight through her very being, “I assure you… I’m  _ fine. _ ”

Pink crossed her arms stubbornly and raised an eyebrow, “Then why have you been avoiding me? It’s been a year since I’ve returned, and we haven’t been able to speak one on one  _ at all. _ ”

“I’ve been busy,” Yellow shot back. Too much was running through her head. “Sorry if keeping the Gem Empire running is getting in the way of your selfish desires.”

Perhaps the words were too harsh, but Pink didn’t even look fazed. Instead she shook her head and sighed, “I know it’s not that either. Tell me what’s wrong. Please?”

When she looked straight into pink eyes, it was like all strength drained from her body.

All she could see was Pink’s face trapped in a desperate cry for help, screaming as she disappeared into a thousand rays of light- shards falling lifelessly to the ground.

The first sob tore out of her mouth before she could stop it, and Yellow planted her hand over her face in a helpless attempt to muffle the sounds.

Pink suddenly lite up in alarm, not expecting Yellow to just seemingly break down in cries.

Yellow tried to gather herself, tried to force her emotions back into the furthest part of her mind, but now that they were loose it was as if all the repressed emotions were tumbling out without control.

A familiar feeling of arms wrapping around her was a welcome comfort, and she wrapped her arms around Pinks midsection, burying her face directly above where the other diamond’s gem was.

“I’m so sorry Pink!” Yellow cried, holding onto the gem in front of her desperately. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I’m so sorry I couldn’t see it coming, that I couldn’t read the signs. I should’ve known the rebels would try something. I should’ve _been there._ I’m so sorry _I couldn’t protect_ _you_.”

Pink kissed the top of Yellow Diamond’s head, holding her close, “It wasn’t your fault.”

The words contradicted so much of what Yellow believed. For so long, she’d burdened herself with fault, blamed herself for what happened to Pink.

But with the very same Diamond here, comforting her as she continued to cry and rage - perhaps it was time to finally move past that. 


	27. Whink Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fixed Pink enjoys hugs and lots of cuddles while sleeping. Finally it takes Blue, tired of hearing White complain about waking up to a sore chest---(her favorite pillow is the valley between my breasts) Blue's all like: she only does that to you you idiot! Cue White feeling super guilty and squishing the smol Pink.
> 
> Warning for mention of breasts lol, though it's nothing really meant to be sexual.

The first time it happens, White had been napping within her private rooms.

It had been a long few months of endless meetings, and the highest of the Diamond matriarchs had been grateful to finally find a moment to rest. 

She had been deep into sleep when the doors to her private quarters had slid open. Silent footsteps quickly made their way into the room, making a beeline straight for the bed.

The mattress moved as the extra weight settled onto it, and White Diamond merely muttered something unintelligible as the intruder invaded her personal space.

Pink Diamond smiled tiredly as she nuzzled her way into White’s space, noting the way the elder gems body seemed to mold to her own. 

Even in unconsciousness, White still was able to recognize Pink’s presence. 

With a deep sigh, Pink made herself comfortable, before eventually drifting to sleep.

~~

White had been awoken by an unfamiliar soreness in her chest, only to look down and see the passed out form of Pink Diamond. 

Said Diamond’s arms had been tightly wrapped around her midsection, with her head nestled in the valley between her breasts. 

Pink’s nose had been digging uncomfortably into the skin there, causing the developing soreness in her chest.

Dimly, White debated whether or not to wake the sleeping gem.

However, hearing Pink’s peaceful breathing, along with the feeling of her body cuddled up to her own, caused White to simply lay her head back down and try to fall back asleep instead.

~~

Eventually it seemed to become something of a understanding between the two Diamonds.

Whenever Pink was anywhere near White, she’d go out of way to seek her out in order to sleep.

The diamond had complained of being plagued by nightmares if someone wasn’t there, and more often than not, White Diamond found herself the main target.

And no matter what position they fell asleep in, White always woke up to Pink’s head nuzzled into the valley between her breasts.

However, White wasn’t quite aware of what it meant until she had a conversation with Blue after a meeting.

“So,” Blue let out a small laugh. “I hear you have a naptime partner.”

“Apparently I do,” White walked with her fellow diamond. “Pink’s been quite cuddly since her return. Even if I fall asleep alone, there’s no doubt she’ll be there when I awaken.”

She winced and rubbed at her chest, “Sadly, she likes to use the valley on my chest as a pillow. Her nose isn’t soft, and I always wake up sore.”

Blue shrugged, “You know you’re the only she does that with? She’ll come to me or Yellow if she has to, however she always throws a fit about it because she wanted you.”

“Yes,” White murmured. “She does seem very cling nowadays.”

“Only to you,” Blue stated and sent White a smirk. “As soon as she starts getting tired, she’ll look up your position. You’re the only one she acts like that with. She isn’t as touchy with Yellow and I. And she spends almost every waking moment talking about you.”

White felt a blush overcome her face, and the matriarch turned her head away shyly, “I see.”

~~

That night Pink entered her room about the same time she usually did, and White offered no resistance as the large gem climbed into bed with her.

As Pink made herself comfortable, White gently ran her fingers up and down her arms- feeling the goosebumps that appeared in their wake.

“Am I special to you?” White asked hesitantly, agonizing over whether it was a good idea to approach the topic.

Pink’s head settled on her chest. The younger diamond sighed with relief as her body relaxed, relishing the feeling as their bodies melted deeper into the plush bed.

“You have no idea.” 


	28. Yellow's got it bad (Whellow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow may or may not have a tiny crush.

It took a few centuries for Yellow to realize something had changed about the way she looked at White Diamond.

Before, everything had been mostly business related to governing Homeworld, sure there had been friendliness, but nothing beyond what occurred with Pink and Blue.

Perhaps it had started when the other two had started their bizarre ritual of courtship, which left Yellow looking over at White with a hopeful flutter in her heart.

Some part of the proud matriarch of Homeworld began to wonder if something like that was possible between her and the eldest of the Diamonds.

Whenever she caught sight of those snow-colored eyes, Yellow  _ swore  _ something within her caused her heart to pound anxiously.

The smallest touch of a hand was enough to break any train of thought she might have had- the graceful smiles, the slow blink of her eyes, gosh even the way White walked was enough to get Yellow to stop and stare.

It was only when Pink’s incessant teasing on the matter had started to hit a little too close to home that Yellow realized how truly screwed she was.

Only then did she admit how _bad_ she had it for White Diamond.


	29. Shattered!Blue (Polydiamonds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it isn't Pink that gets shattered that fateful day.

Pink had been in a panic when she had contacted her, screaming and crying for Yellow and her to come down to Earth.

Whatever upset her couldn’t be determined over the Diamond line, as there was too much of a fiasco going on in the background.

White sighed and dismissed the call as she stood from her throne. All four flagships had been sent to Earth for a meeting of the Authority, and they’d wanted a show of force to dissuade the rebellion from trying anything.

“I’m warping down to Pink’s location,” White gestured to the gems controlling the ship. “Keep the flagship here, hopefully Yellow and Blue are already down on Earth with Pink so we can sort out whatever she’s so upset about.”

The gems all saluted, “Yes, my diamond!”

With that done, White swept out of the bridge and towards the warp pads.

~~

When she had arrived on Earth, White immediately knew something was wrong.

Several of Yellow’s high-ranking generals were there to meet her, which struck the Diamond as odd since only Pink’s military was supposed to be stationed on Earth, “Where are the others?”

The generals seemed hesitant to answer, leaving the highest-ranked one for the job, “My Diamond says it’s imperative we escort you safely to the meeting point, as it’s something you have to see for yourself.”

White sighed and pinched her nose, “Very well. Let us go then.”

With that said, she climbed into her waiting palanquin, and the gems fell in line around her- then they were off towards the desired coordinates Pink had managed to send.

~~

As they approached the others, White could immediately feel the tense electricity in the air.  

Yellow was mad.

As her palanquin came to a stop, she stood to step out.

Only for a cold dose of fear to strike her right in the stomach.

Yellow and Pink were kneeling around Blue’s broken palanquin, and Pink was sobbing loudly as their respective escorts stood in a protective circle around them.

However, to her increasing dismay, Blue was nowhere to be seen.

Yellow was completely still, staring disbelievingly at the ruins of their lover’s palanquin. There was a haunted look in her normally sharp eyes, a look that White had never seen before.

Pink shot to her feet upon hearing her arrival, and immediately the eldest diamond matriarch had a crying diamond throw herself into her.

“It was my fault!” Pink’s voice was scratchy from screaming and crying. “They were after me! Blue saw them coming and threw herself in front of me!” She buried her face in White’s shoulder, “By the time I realized what had happened, she’d been….” Another cry tore out of her throat, and Pink Diamond gripped onto her tighter- too upset to even finish the sentence.

White gently supported Pink’s weight, and looked towards Yellow, “What happened?”

The golden monarch’s voice was low, and White could hear the subtle signs in her speech that signaled Yellow was trying not to break down, “Pink said they managed to get her gem in one hit. We don’t know exactly what they used, but a ruby says it was a sword.” She bowed her head, “Blue didn’t stand a chance.”

Something lodged itself in her throat, and that cold ball of fear suddenly shot up to her heart. A sinking idea of what they were talking about started to take form, but White couldn’t believe that. It just wasn’t possible.

Then Yellow stood and turned towards her, carefully holding blue shards in her cupped hands.

White took a deep shaking breath, looking from the shards, to the ruined palanquin, to her fellow diamonds, and then back to the shards.

Suddenly, a horrible realization came together. _ “Blue?!  _ Oh no.”


End file.
